Chaor
Chaor is an UnderWorld Creature and leader of the UnderWorld Information Chaor is the fearsome Conqueror Warrior and brutal leader of the UnderWorld. Woe to those who oppose him! Chaor reigns supreme from his command headquarters in UnderWorld City, where he holds the entire UnderWorld in an iron grip. Feared by friend and foe alike, he rules with a fiery combination of Wisdom, cunning and intimidation. Chaor’s dream is to conquer Kiru City, overthrow Maxxor, and dominate all the Tribes of Perim. The traitorous UnderWorlder Lord Van Bloot covets Chaor’s powerful position and constantly conspires to undermine Chaor’s authority. So far he’s been unsuccessful, but a small band of craven co-conspirators - including Skithia and Krekk - are also determined to destroy Chaor. He is the descendant of Kiru, who was one of the greatest OverWorld leaders to ever live, though for unknown reasons he became an UnderWorlder. He has an unusual friendship with Kaz, though he does occasionally protect the human from danger. He was usurped by Lord Van Bloot (with the assistance of the M'arrillians) in "UnderWorld Overthrown" when Bloot invaded the city when Chaor was away attempting to destroy Milla'iin. Chaor and the Underworlders who were with him when Van Bloot took over escaped to the OverWorld. Chaor learned of the Tribal Alliance plans to capture Aa'une. He equipped himself with Telebracers to secretly tag along to take down Aa'une. Then in an attempt to become more powerful, he used lots of mugic on himself. He then proceeded to help Maxxor get to Aa'unes chamber to transport Aa'une to Lake Bla'Keer where Aa'une would lose all of his powers. However due the plan having been made by Tartarek who was under the control of the M'arrillians, they found out that they had been tricked and that Aa'une actually would become more powerful. After Aa'une overpowers both Maxxor and Chaor, he throws Maxxor into the lake. As proceeded to throw Chaor, however, he was stopped by mugic cast by the real Maxxor in his Xerium Armor. The Maxxor thrown into the lake rises back onto the rocks, and shapeshifts back into Iparu, his true form. Maxxor joins the fight with his new armor, and right when the battle is looking up, Aa'une reveals he has a true form as well, and morphs into a terrible sea creature. Iparu matches Aa'une's avatar form to buy some time for Maxxor and Chaor to come up with a new plan. They devise a scheme to hit Aa'une with a positively charged attack, then force him into the negatively charged waters of Lake Bla'Keer. They manage to pull it off, and as Aa'une plunges into the water, the waters neutralize and destroy him on a molecular level. The brainwashed legion of tribes at Kiru City are able to shake off the mind control and push the M'arillians back behind the Doors of the Deepmines. Chaor's views on the tribal alliance during episode "Perithon!" are not yet known. Chaor is a master of Mugic and Attacks and, as a result, he’s undoubtedly one of the fiercest Warriors in Perim. He‘s also able to counteract the Mugic of the OverWorld, which can be the deciding factor in clashes with Maxxor. After being exiled from the Underworld and removed from the throne by Lord Van Bloot, Chaor hyped himself up with mugic in an attempt to become more powerful. The extensive use of mugic gave him extra strength and ultimate mastery of the fire element, at the cost of wisdom, courage, speed and mugicians. Chaor the Fierce has hard unbreakable lava-like skin and carries a gigantic, sharp axe. He appears in the show in the episode "Legions of Aa'une" Chaor's ancestor is Kiru who originally ruled the OverWorld before deciding to take over the UnderWorld (for currently unknown reasons) and becoming enemies of the OverWorld tribe. Appearance The mighty Chaor is awesome to behold. His horned head, powerful fire-red body, and lashing tail give him a frightening appearance. The only thing more dark and sinister than his looks is his voice, which is as deep as the UnderWorld itself. Personality and Behavior Chaor is fierce and quick tempered, easily becoming angered. However, he's also a clever, brave and cunning leader. Kaz describe Chaor as a warrior, what in fact it's true. Chaor believes that the end justifies the means and sacrifices are necessary to fulfill the mission, even if that means left someone behind, sacrifice a comrade or put himself in danger. Nevertheless, he would do anything to save the UnderWorld from enemies. He is intolerant of treachery. He seems to think himself quite handsome, erecting a giant statue of himself and commenting on how good looking he was (Kickin' Bot). Strategies Chaor is warrior at heart, and can be best placed on the front line due to his high stats. His ability can work as a Refrain of Denial (UW), but I would recommend the mugic over his ability since it takes up all 3 of his Mugicians. Instead, keep mugic like Consuming Cacophony and Ember Flourish so that he can both deal damage and heal damage. Chaor the Fierce is an amazing front liner for any Underworld Fire Elemental team, especially with creatures like Magmon the Engulfed and Slufurah the Treacherous Translator. TV Show Breakdown Owners Kazdan Kalinkas Trivia * Chaor is one of the only two tribal leaders to have been released in the Dawn of Perim starter deck, the other one being Maxxor. * Chaor was the only Tribal Leader known to be usurped , albeit temporarily, in his case. Gallery 800px-Season2-Chaor.png Chaor-06-09.png Chaor1.jpg Chaor (Kickin' Bot).JPG Chaor (Season 1).JPG Chaor DOP card.jpg Chaor New2.jpg Chaor with Ulmar and H'earring.JPG Chaor TF.jpg HNI 0023.jpg Chaor.png Related pages *Kazdan Kalinkas *Underworld Tribe *Takinom Category:UnderWorld Conquerors Category:UnderWorld Warriors Category:Dawn of Perim Category:Tribal leaders Category:Featured Article Category:UnderWorlders Category:Creatures with 3 Mugic Counters Category:Warrior Category:Ultra Rare Creatures Category:UnderWorld Creatures Category:Creatures with 0 Mugic Counters Category:Forged Unity Set Category:Kaz's Creatures Category:Creatures With Fire Category:Big 4 Category:Creatures Notes and References